Various types of caps have been used for removably sealing containers, such as blow molded or injection molded bottles. One such cap has spiral threads extending along an interior surface which threads match corresponding threads along an exterior surface of a bottle neck. Such caps may also have a tamper-evident band projecting outward along a lower rim of the cap to show evidence if the cap has been removed or otherwise tampered with. The rim can be helpful for positioning the band circumferentially around the cap, but it can also add to the bulk and weight of the cap. Further, the threads along the cap interior surface can be long thus requiring significant rotation to securely apply and attach the cap to the bottle neck.